Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter is a Soldier Class in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 5: Blackout thumb|Concept art Concept art|thumb| The Bounty Hunter class was released in the Holiday Update of 2015, more commonly known as the Winter Update of 2015. Overview The Bounty Hunter is a unique and versatile class, with a diverse arsenal of experimental weapons, from more conventional fare such as assault rifles and shotguns, to high-tech equipment including lock-on rifles, and railguns. The Bounty Hunter can be considered a "jack of all trades" class with access to weapons that are adaptable to nearly any role on the battlefield, as well as some highly original weapons which are in a class by themselves, though the Bounty Hunter doesn't specialize or stand out in any particular area. A unique feature of the Bounty Hunter is its ability to collect Diamond Dust in a match to fill its Bounty Meter; Diamond Dust can be collected by performing kills or collecting dropped weapons of dispatched foes, which can then be used in-match to purchase extra grenades or Military Support; unlike the other classes, the Bounty Hunter does not have to perform killstreaks to unlock the Military Support options and can simply purchase the Military Support option of their choosing; in practice this generally allows the Bounty Hunter to access the higher-tier Support options (such as EMP Strike and Bomber) much quicker than the other classes. In additon, any Diamond Dust remaining in the player's Bounty meter at the end of the match will be added to their inventory where it can be spent at the Black Market; allowing the player to stock up on Diamond Dust faster with the Bounty Hunter than with other classes. This class was originally available for purchase for 600 credits, however as of 2017, the price has been reduced to just 300 credits. Primary weapons * SLS-3 (self-aiming weapon) best suited for close-mid range combat * AAR34 (assault rifle) best suited for mid-long range combat * AMG 200 (LMG) best suited for mid range combat * Maelstrom (shotgun) best suited for close range combat * Vosk 4 (SMG) best suited for close-mid range combat * EER 15 (energy weapon) best suited for mid-long range combat * ERG 10 (railgun; sniper rifle) best suited for mid-long range combat * Verr Power (energy weapon) best suited for close-mid range combat * SPEC-38A (energy weapon; sniper rifle) best suited for mid-long range combat Secondary weapons * MSG 33 * Mek R3 * Luks-MK2 * Hawk-13 * Ratog * FHG 14 * Mrager * Judgment * T.O.N.I. Skills Trivia Some players have expressed concerns about the Bounty Hunter class being overpowered or "noobish", due it having access to powerful weapons early on, as well as weapons such as the auto-aiming SLS-3 which arguably take less skill to use than conventional weapons. While the Bounty Hunter does have a weapons advantage early on in its arsenal compared to the starting weapons of the default classes such as the (Assault class); the Bounty Hunter can be easily matched by other classes once higher-tier weapons are unlocked. See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Soldier Classes category:Holiday Update (2015)